June 29, 2012 Schedule
Friday, June 29, 2012 * 6:00 am Captain Planet - Beast of the Temple * 6:30 am Tom & Jerry - Little Runaway/Gopher It Tom/Part Time Pal/Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary * 7:00 am Tom and Jerry Kids - Slowpoke Antonio/Haunted Droopy/Wild Mouse * 7:30 am Puppy In My Pocket - Last Piece Part 1 /Last Piece Part 2 * 8:00 am The Mr. Men Show - Sightseeing/Dark * 8:30 am Pink Panther and Pals - Pink In Time, A/Quittin Time/Reel Pink * 9:00 am Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? - Decoy for a Dognapper * 9:30 am A Pup Named Scooby Doo - Night of the Boogey Biker/Dawn of the Spooky Shuttle Scare * 10:00 am The Smurfs - Adventures of Robin Smurf * 10:30 am The Smurfs - Cursed Country * 11:00 am The Snorks - Big Scoop, The/I Squid You Not * 11:30 am The Snorks - Snorking We Will Go, A/Guess What s Coming to Dinner * 12:00 pm The Yogi Bear Show - Yogi Bear's Big Break/Bears and Bees/Brave Little Brave/Queen Bee For a Day/Missile Bound Bear/Cub Scout Boo Boo/Lullabye- Bye Bear * 1:00 pm Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? - Don't Fool With a Phantom * 1:30 pm Scooby and Scrappy Doo - Lock the Door, It's a Minotaur * 2:00 pm Tom and Jerry Kids - Slowpoke Antonio/Haunted Droopy/Wild Mouse * 2:30 pm Puppy In My Pocket - Last Piece Part 1 /Last Piece Part 2 * 3:00 pm The Mr. Men Show - Sightseeing/Dark * 3:30 pm Pink Panther and Pals - Pink In Time, A/Quittin Time/Reel Pink * 4:00 pm The Flintstones - Flintstone Canaries * 4:30 pm The Flintstones - Glue For Two * 5:00 pm Ben 10 (2005) - Big Tick * 5:30 pm Ben 10 (2005) - Framed * 6:00 pm Pokemon - Going For a Spinda * 6:30 pm Pokemon - All Torkoal No Play * 7:00 pm Dexter's Laboratory - Double Trouble/Dexter's Lab: A Story/Changes * 7:30 pm Dexter's Laboratory - Jurassic Pooch/Organ Grinder's Swing/Dimwit Dexter * 8:00 pm Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? - Decoy for a Dognapper * 8:30 pm Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? - Don't Fool With a Phantom * 9:00 pm Johnny Bravo - I Dream Of Johnny/ One Angry Bravo/Carnival Of The Darned * 9:30 pm Johnny Bravo - Walk On The Stupid Side, A/Lone Star Bravo/Toy Boy Johnny * 10:00 pm The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Fallen Arches/Mane Event * 10:30 pm The Powerpuff Girls (1998) - Town and Out/Child Fearing * 11:00 pm Teen Titans - Betrothed * 11:30 pm Teen Titans - Crash * 12:00 am The Secret Saturdays - Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit * 12:30 am Samurai Jack (2001) - XX * 1:00 am Popeye - Popeye and the Pirates/Olive's Boithday Presink/I Eats My Spinich * 1:30 am Tom & Jerry - Buddies Thicker Than Water/Cat Napping/Jerry and Jumbo/Duck Doctor/Fit To Be Tied/Jerry and the Lion/Flying Cat * 2:30 am Wacky Races - Ball Point Penn or Bust/Fast Rack to Hackensack * 3:00 am The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - Game of Peril * 3:30 am The Smurfs - Adventures of Robin Smurf * 4:00 am The Smurfs - Cursed Country * 4:30 am The Jetsons - Winner Takes All * 5:00 am The Flintstones - Big League Freddie * 5:30 am The Flintstones - Old Lady Betty Category:TV Schedules